Moonlighting in Blood
by Asher Elric
Summary: Tom Hanson, a Paranormal Investigator, gets the ride of his life when someone approaches him about the murder of his father. with the added fact that a coven of Vampyre has moved into Town, Tom must find Dracula before he windsup a slave. future slash


Summary – Tom Hanson, a Paranormal Investigator, gets an interesting case. Apparently, a coven of Vampyre has been discovered in the middle of the city. However, there is no proof, until, the homeless start turning up dead. Now, Hanson must figure out the mystery, if only to find his father's murderer.

Disclaimer –I don't own a thing except the plot and any OC's that come into the region.

A/N – Ugh, I have loads of stories to finish. But, I will get to them as I get to them. In the mean time. Please enjoy.

_**Moonlighting in Blood**_

_**Part 1 – Paranormally Normal**_

_**Thomas Jeffery Hanson Jr. gave the woman a look;**_ "You aren't being haunted," he replied to the woman's questioning. He had run many tests in and around the house. His equipment was state of the art and still she insisted. Mrs. Laura Banks was an old woman of eighty, she had short white hair and was as wrinkled as a prune that had been boiled.

"Young man, are you certain?" Mrs. Banks asked. Tom nodded.

"Yes, I am. Your house is just settling," Tom assured her.

"Oh, well good. For a moment there I was afraid…but then when Sarah floated by…" there she went again. Tom was sure she was losing it. He waited patiently as she repeated her earlier question.

"Okay," he said with a small smile, "Leave out a saucer of milk tonight, if it is gone you know your house is haunted, if it is still there in the morning, no one but you inhabits the house, you understand?" he talked to her as if she were a young child. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Thank you young man," she said.

Tom nodded and picked up his bag, "You have a nice day," he replied as he left the house as fast as he could without looking rude while doing so. Outside, the sunny day was just beginning to warm up, at thirty below zero in the middle of winter, it was days like these that Tom wished he lived in the tropics. It was way too cold for his blood.

He sat in the car for a few moments, waiting for the engine to warm up before he turned on the heater. While he waited, he turned on the radio instead. He blew into his hands and felt his breathe on his ice cold cheeks as the news chimed in.

"We all know that Halloween is the night when the most crime happens in Hastings. In years past door-to-door trick-or-treating has declined because of razors and cyanide found in home made treats and unwrapped candy. There are a few things we would like to remind of you of – first, if you do go door-to-door stay with you child. Last year there were fifteen reported kidnappings of un-accompanied minors,"

Tom shook his head; his mother never did let him out of site on Halloween. Too bad she wasn't going to be in town this year. They always watched scary movies and ate junk food on Halloween night. Tom couldn't remember how this tradition started, but it kept him out of trouble.

"Secondly – check all treats you child get. Home made and un-wrapped candy especially; a hundred-and-forty parents reported razor blades and glass in their children's candy apples and brownies…"

"And finally…" the radio personality went on as Tom flipped the switch for the heater. Thankfully it blew hot air into the car and he shifted out of park and slowly merged into the street.

"I don't know how or why we got this, but from a reported source, a coven of Vampyre have moved into the city," there was chuckling and Tom raised one eyebrow. "I suppose the Halloween stories have started early this year. Well, in that case, stay away from anyone with a weird accent!"

A commercial was qued and Tom turned the radio down. He rolled his eyes.

"What a load of shit," he muttered. He put such silliness out of his head as he drove to his next appointment. He had no time for such nonsense.

- - -

_(The night before)_

_Harriet Allbright didn't know why her clients wanted to see the foreclosed home in the middle of the night. But, she wasn't going to pass up a buy if she could and so she met them at the office and drove Mr. Fuller and Miss Hoffs out to the place. Judy Hoffs was a bright girl of twenty, she wore the fashion of the day with her hair pulled into a pony tale. Adam Fuller wore kaki pants with a nice dress shirt and a tweed jacket. _

_The property they were looking at was Number 13 on Julliard Street on a rather quiet neighborhood of Hastings. If she had the money for the upkeep, the house would have looked nicer but as it was – she could hardly complain. _

_"In the daylight, the grass is very green, like the emeralds you'd find in costume jewelry," she explained. Adam Fuller nodded. _

_"How many rooms?" Judy asked from the back seat, "seven rooms, the owners who had built it had a very big family. Three full bathrooms and a half bath on the main living area, shall we go in?" Harriet asked. _

_The house was void of furniture as they walked in. Some spiders had taken up residence but that didn't bother Adam nor Judy. They toured the house with a commentary from Harriet, fifteen minutes later she asked them what they thought. _

_"It's just what we need," Adam smiled._

_"Yeah, it's perfect for us," Judy agreed with a huge grin. _

_"Should we go back to the office and sign the papers, or did you want to see some other properties in the area?" Harriet asked. Adam shook his head. _

_"Paper work," he replied. Harriet smiled, it had been worth getting up in the middle of the night to make this sale. _

_- - - - _

Tom pulled up to a normal looking blue collard house. It looked like any other house on the street, except it was painted a bright blue while next to it was a bright orange house and a green one. Tom decided that whoever had decided on the colors for this particular neighborhood had to have been on acid at the time.

He grabbed his bag from the car, locked the mustang and approached the front door. He noticed that he was at number 14, he double checked the house numbers before pushing the door bell, and number 13 was on the other side of the street.

The door was opened by a middle aged house wife of a brief description. She wasn't pretty, but she wasn't ugly. "Please come in," she beckoned.

"What seems to be the problem…?" he asked. A plate flew by his head and Tom looked to see who had thrown it. They stood in the hallway between the parlor and the kitchen.

"That was the poltergeist," Mrs. Cummings replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I see," Tom blinked for a moment. "I'm going to need the house for the night, is there any way you and your family could go to a hotel or your parents home?" Tom asked.

"Bill took the kids to my mother's just this morning, of course I shall ring them and let them know," the lady nodded and turned for the kitchen. Tom set his equipment bag on the sofa and started setting things up. Many of his cameras were moved occasionally. Some ended up on the floor and other on the other side of the room with no apparent cause.

Mrs. Cummings packed a few possessions in the families suite cases and loaded them into the second car. She left Tom the key to the house before peeling out of the driveway to join her family. Tom didn't waste any time as he set up cameras in all the bedrooms and made sure he could see everything on his monitors.

He planned on taking EVP's later, but for now, he raided the pantry and fridge for anything edible. He loved it when the parent's were suckers, their kids got a LOT of junk food.

_ _ _ _

The night progressed terribly; the poltergeist decided to trash all of Tom's equipment. Tom was knocked out by a flying vase, and the door bell rang. Now, most would not think of the door bell ringing to be a moment in time that at all notes a very terrible night, but for Tom…it did.

This was how he got involved in the first place, and he hated the fact that he had been so stupid as to open the door. He should have ignored it; he had other things happening anyway. However, being the sort of person he was, Tom answered the door to a man. He was big, muscled big, with blond hair and rather chubby cheeks.

"Can I help you?" Tom asked, the sound of breaking glass behind him made him cringe and turn red in the cheeks for a moment.

"Ah, yeah, what's going on over here?" the man asked.

"Poltergeist, it hates me," Tom replied as if it were the truth. The man peered into the house and saw the chaos.

"Wow,"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Tom suddenly got defensive, he was doing his job it wasn't his fault the bloody thing decided to trash the place.

"I just heard the commotion and wanted to see if everything is all right…" he trailed off and raised his hand. Tom wasn't sure what the man was doing till a thumb met his temple. He cringe and hissed at the pain.

"You have a cut, just there you know?"

"Yeah, I know, tonight is just not my night," Tom shook his head.

"Sure, uhhhh…well….if you're sure your old man isn't…"  
"How old do I look Like? I'm a hundred and thirty, all right? Now leave me alone, I am a paranormal investigator and I am trying to gather evidence of this obvious haunting," Tom waved his hand at the mess behind him. The stranger nodded his head.

"I'll just leave ya to it," he replied.

"You do that," Tom slammed the door in the man's face.

_ _ _ _

Back at Number 13, Doug sat down heavily in a new easy chair; "So," Adam looked up from the paper he had been reading, "What did you find out?"

"Paranormal investigator," Doug replied with a grunt.

"What…?" Adam looked up, alarmed.

"Yeah, apparently he's investigating a poltergeist," Doug waved his hand.

"What's his name?" Adam asked.

"We didn't exchange names, but yes, I…dug around and…it's Tom Hanson," Doug replied.

"Hanson…I know that name," Adam muttered.

"You know a lot of names, anyone close?" Judy asked.

"No, thank god no, Thomas Jeffery Hanson, the one I knew, was a Vampyre hunter," Adam explained.

"What happened?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, we met on the street, we passed each other by and…that was it," Adam shrugged his shoulders and returned to his paper. Judy and Doug both exchanged a look; they both knew that their Sire was hiding something. But neither was going to ask.

_ _ _ _

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
